Sweet Tooth
by Midori101
Summary: You could say I have a thing for sweets. AU Rokushi Rated T for language


**S** W _E_ E T • T O **O** T _H_

**¤Disclaimer¤:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The plot is mine.

**¤Summary¤:** You could say I have a thing for sweets.

**S** W _E_ E T • T O **O** T _H_

"You, ma'am, have a serious problem on your hands. I'm not all excited about this appointment your parents set up. I'm not surprised, however, that my sexiness and handsome features made you want to do such a _dirty deed_." Smirk.

_Oh no. He's doing it _again_._

It's so hard to resist the urge to form a fist and punch him square in the face, and wipe off that triumphant smirk of his that drives me _oh so crazy_.

And _not_ in the good way.

... I can't. I don't want any more trouble. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. This would only make things worse... I attempt to calm down, but I can only pull off a decent enough smile that hints only a small amount of anger, from the unrealistic amount of anger I'm trying to hide away from the world.

"No, no I don't. I don't have a 'problem'. You're probably all dizzy from all that running. Why don't you sit down and―"

"No no, I'm fine. It's _you_ who needs to sit down and think about your problem."

Ugh, not again. How many times do I have to say it? I _don't_ have a problem!

"For the last time, I don't have a single problem! _You're_ my _only_ problem, _Roxas_!"

"Admitting you have a problem is one step closer to solving your issues." Mischievous smile. He says it as if he were some kind of genius. A genius at being an _idiot_.

_... And he's doing it again. How the hell did I get myself into this situation?_

* * *

...

Okay, so maybe I _do_ have a teeny tiny problem. But hey, could you blame me? It's not my fault Sora and Roxas are so contagious! Yeah, in fact, it's all their fault! I'm the innocent one here!

... Hey, don't give me that look.

I know that look! It wasn't entirely _my_ fault. I mean, _you_ would do the same if you were in my place! I, Xion Kisaragi, sixteen year-old, am the innocent person and I only witnessed what had happened. I was not the person who had set the backyard on fire and I'm not to blame or be framed.

... Stop staring at me with those raised eyebrows of yours! You didn't even let me explain myself! Three minutes in and you're already giving me weird looks...

You _know_ I did nothing wrong; it was all entirely their doing.

I was minding my own business when it all happened. The two twerps were out in my backyard, trying to cause chaos again like last summer. I still have the bruise they left on my right arm.

...Stop staring at me as if I were some kind of psycho! You should know that I've won over fifteen school-related tournaments since Elementary school and have joined several sophisticated clubs since seventh grade. I'm not a psycho!

H-hey, why are you writing down what I say― s-stop writing! Look, can I please just leave? I think we both know that I'm just an innocent 16 year old that has nothing better to do than to stay at home and eat ice cream all day... Oh, look. Someone happened to drop _55 munny_ on the floor. Oh, no. I hope _someone will take it _so they can _enjoy_ an _early lunch _break at _Paopu Parlor_.

...

... Could you _just please, pretty please, _let me go? I told you, I'm the innocent one! I didn't do anything wrong!

...

Okay, maybe just a small, tiny little thing, which you have nothing to worry about― shoot! I shouldn't have said anything! [sigh] I guess I should tell you what happened. I'll never get out of this place if I don't confess― just remember, _I'm_ the _innocent _one. Keep that in mind.

* * *

I was locked up in my room ― I locked myself in the room, by the way ― just randomly wandering the magic that is the internet, when suddenly, I'm covered in in all kinds of suspicious liquids. They were all gooey and sticky and some smelled horrifying. Each had its own unique color and smell ― purple, pink, brown, white, black, everything. Not only was I covered in these substances, but so were other objects in my room! My laptop, my bed, my alarm clock, everything near me was covered! I look outside through the only-open window in my bedroom, to see the crime-commiters, Sora and Roxas Strife. Not only were they laughing at my mess, but they had thousands of beakers full of the icky substances that now covered my body.

That instant, I knew it.

_Those jerks were going to get _it.

By their side I noticed all kinds of candy and liquids; chocolate, syrup, caramel, bubblegum, butterscotch, and some others that would take too long to list.

* * *

Um... Er, you really don't want to hear the rest. Although, I should let you know: I have a thing for sweets.

I'm terribly worse than Sora when you give him sweets. _A _lot_ worse._

What? You want to hear the rest? No. No, no, I can't do that― stop staring at me, please!

... Fine, I'll tell you the rest. As long as it'll get me out of this hellhole. Where did I leave off?

Oh, right. Thank you.

* * *

Anyways, I was _furious_. I could have killed him on the spot, had my parents not arrived. Furiously, I unlocked my door, and dashed through the hallway and down the stairs into the first floor, until this 5 year-old kid I was babysitting ― he calls himself Zack Fair, the hero ― stops me in his tracks. He's holding freshly picked roses in one hand ― I could tell how he had picked them from my mother's garden ― and a carton of chocolate milk in the other.

"Greetings, beautiful woman!" He greets, holding up the roses and chocolate milk. Zack pushes the items into my arms and smiles childishly.

"I, um, thank you for the roses, Zack. They're..." I smell them, to only receive a horrifying stench. They were _not_ from my mother's garden. "They're... lovely." I pull off a decent smile to show my gratitude, because he's showing he cares. At least _he_ gave me something, like how _someone_ spent the _entire day playing video games _with a pyromaniac called Axel, and the two didn't even bother to get me anything when I was sick and had to spend the entire day with Kai― Never mind. Sorry.

"Beautiful woman, may I touch your feet?" Zack asked, grabbing onto my leg. I look towards the direction of the backyard, and I can faintly see Roxas and Sora planning another attack. I look down and see Zack smiling his cute little toddler's smile.

"Um, Zack I don't think that's necessary―"

"May I smell your hand―"

"I really don't have time for that―" I was getting impatient. But when you don't pay attention to kids, they start getting annoying and I don't want to deal with the two idiot twerps, and a kid. I faintly saw Roxas splattering a black liquid around, and that was all it took for me to dash outside.

"Oh! No more black licorice, _whoops_." I heard Roxas apologize from outside.

"Beautiful woman, will you marry me?"

"Maybe later!" I yelled before running into the kitchen. I really wasn't paying attention to anything Zack had said; it all sounded like gibberish to me. Besides, toddlers don't say anything interesting, right? At the moment, stopping Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 was my main objective, so I couldn't have cared less about what Zack had asked.

* * *

Now, I know you're probably thinking I'm the crime-commiter, but let me finish. Remember, I'm the innocent one, okay?

* * *

"Oh, looks like Widdle-Xi-Xi has finally come to her senses that my sexiness is just too much for her. Xion can't take it anymore! Oh, oh! Too much sexiness, oh!" Roxas teased as he almost shot a balloon full of the unusual liquids. Luckily, he wasn't stupid enough to let go of the slingshot they had been using for these attacks.

"Yeah, Xion can't take your sexiness!Hahah!" Sora added, mocking Roxas' pose by having the back of his palm touch his forehead in an overly-dramatic way.

"Sora, stop it; it doesn't sound sexy when you say it. It sounds stupid. _Stupid_." Roxas complained, lightly punching Idiot 2 in the stomach. Sora laughed it off, and went back to standing behind the beakers that were neatly placed on a circular table. He began filling empty beakers with more of those icky, gooey liquids.

"Look, Roxas, whatever you to were trying to do, it's not going to work. You might as well give up now. I'm not going to fall for your little immature games anymore, Rocks-Ass!" I made a note to myself for coming up with the name that drove Roxas insane. But instead of him flaring up like he usually did, he only smirked.

"Oh, Xion, I know my ass rocks, but you should know that I keep my options open, and it would never work between us." Roxas stated almost mockingly, and he even added a little smirk, "besides, I'm only getting my revenge."

Eh?! What? What revenge? "Um, come again? What did I do to you?" I asked, completely confused. If I had done something to him, everyone would have covered for me― I mean, it's not like I've pulled any pranks on him or anything, but why would he suspect _me_ of all people? I can't even hurt an innocent fly, let alone hurt my own best friend!

"Oh, don't act so innocent. I know it was you who told my mom that I accidentally ran over Ventus' bike and lit it on fire. Who else would have known?"

Oh. _That. _

Well, technically, it was Roxas' best friend, Axel, who had run over Ventus' ―Roxas' twin brother― bike and lit it on fire. But then again, Roxas had told Axel to back up in the driveway... "I _never_ told a single soul. Did you ever suspect Sora, the human being who can't keep his mouth shut because the whole world "deserves to know the truth"? I mean, the kid will blurt out any secret you tell him!" I turned around to glare at Sora, who was sheepishly smiling.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't want to get in trouble!" Sora exclaimed nervously. Roxas shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, I don't care now. Either way, I paid munny for all of this, and I'm not letting it go to waste!"

I glared at him, and Roxas glared back, almost triumphantly― as if he knew my deepest, darkest secret. Apparently, he had mutely declared a glaring war― Roxas always did that when he had a feeling he was going to lose, or something like that. We glared at each other for what felt like hours, until Sora had started whistling in the background, though it wasn't much whistling; Sora was mostly trying to whistle. It kind of killed the mood of suspense.

I couldn't take it anymore. Sora's attempts at whistling were really annoying. Roxas had noticed my annoyance, and before I knew it, he had thrown a brown liquid at me. I looked down at my already messy shirt, and lightly touched the liquid he had thrown at me. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. What was this stuff made of? I brought the liquid coated finger to my nose, and sniffed it. It smelled like... chocolate? Feeling a bit risky, I licked my finger to taste the substance. Eh? Chocolate...? I licked it again.

Yup. _Definitely_ chocolate. (I know sweets better than anyone else, just ask around.~)

I tried all the other colors that coated my clothing. Bubblegum, milk chocolate, blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, and so many more. I smirked. Grabbing a nearby beaker, I threw it in Roxas' direction. He hadn't had time to react, and the liquid quickly covered his entire face, and some parts of his neck. "Ohohohoh! You want to play dirty? It's _on_!" Roxas exclaimed, quickly grabbing another beaker from the table.

And it began. I would run around, doing my best to dodge him, while making sure he was still in my throwing range. I had completely forgotten what my primary mission was; I just wanted to throw random liquids at him. Roxas had filled a balloon with one of the flavors, and threw it my direction. I held my hands in front of my face for protection, but it had struck my flat stomach. I ran over to him, and tackled him onto the ground. We laughed, and I held his hands above his head. "Uncle! Uncle!" Roxas laughed. Haha! Victory was _mine_, as always!

"We should probably clean up... after this." His eyes sparkled, and he quickly rolled us over so he could be the one on top. He held my hands above my head with one hand like I had done, and he began threatening to pour the substances of a nearby beaker. I squealed, moving my body as far away from the beaker. I was messy, but the goo was making me stick to him. I panicked... and I kicked him somewhere the sun doesn't shine. I could tell he was in severe pain by the look on his face, but he was making a great effort to reach for another beaker. I couldn't let him win! I wouldn't let him win! I guess I must have panicked again, because I pounced on him, hoping to tackle him to the ground. Instead, he caught me with his arms and lifted me over his shoulder. (It surprised me how he was able to lift me over his shoulder when he was in severe pain.)

"Hey, I brought the lit fire torch you wanted!" Axel yelled as he entered the backyard (Why the heck did Roxas and Sora want a lit fire torch? I was seriously confused. These two idiots, I tell you). I looked up ― and saw Axel running towards us.

I then happened to notice something sticking out of the ground... I had no idea what it was.

Then it struck me.

It was the sprinkler!

"Axel, watch out for the―" I spoke too late. Axel had tripped, and the lit torch fell to the ground. An area of grass had caught on fire, and Sora had began screaming and panicking. And with great timing, my parents had already arrived home, and had noticed the bright flares in their backyard. They stepped out into the backyard and my mom had fainted at the site of her mini garden on fire, with a screaming Sora, a laughing Axel, and her daughter being held by a boy in a somewhat erotic position.

You don't see that everyday.

* * *

So, now you know why I'm here.

There, I told you the story. Do you see how I'm the innocent one? I did nothing wrong! All I did was kick Roxas in the crotch... and promise a five year old I'd marry him. But little kids believe anything you tell them, right?

What?

No, I did not kick Zack in the crotch. I'm not _that_ vicious! I'm actually quite nice, for your information.

Why do you keep asking so many questions?

You said that the only question I had to answer was what happened, and I answered. I told you, Axel lit the backyard on fire.

... Don't look at me like that.

* * *

Hey there, fanfiction readers! I'm Midori, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. ;u; I came up with this story idea about a year (or two?) ago, but my friend had written it down. She's been very ill lately, so I decided to continue writing it myself and post it on my own account. Since it's technically my story in a way, my friend didn't mind at all if I posted it. My friend wrote _most_ of it, I just touched it up a bit.

This was kind of unusual to write ― or, finish writing. Did this make any sense to you guys? ;o; If not, let me know. I was planning on making two, maybe three, chapters after this one. Each from a different person's POV, but I dunno. I'm super lazy and stuff. But if you guys liked this and want more, I'll start working on chapter 2. :P

Have any questions or concerns? Do you want to talk? Feel free to PM me any time and I'll make sure to reply! :3

Reviews would be deeply appreciated. Let me know what you liked about this, what you disliked, what confused you etc. I want to know how I can approve! Also, let me know if you found any mistakes! I wanted to post this as soon as possible, so yeah..

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you look forward to reading more!

PS; Cover image found on Google. ty Google

-Midori


End file.
